User blog:Cutiesunflower/My OCs in Halloween Costumes
I have decided to make my OC version of my older blog post (called BFDI Characters as Halloween Characters) from last year called My OCs as Halloween Characters. Request them below, and I may do them, although I am not really a good artist on PC so I just need some help since TWDremaker2000 is already disabled, so we need better artists to help me with this like ObjectZoomOffical (although I can still talk to Fan of Grassy on Discord because she is already available). Not all of the images in the gallery belong to me, so I credit to the people who made those designs below (like Fan of Grassy and Pufferfishmax). I Rules *Do not request inappropriate costumes. *Animal characters can be requested. *Do not spam requests. *Requesting Cutie's OCs Halloween Costumes are allowed. *Duplicate costumes can count. Suggestions *Book name wearing a flower (request by ADeletedAccount) *Troja as Ireland (requested by Derpyunikitty) *Garret as Bulgaria (requested by Derpyunikitty) *Gabe, Gali, amd Gino as the Blue Angry Birds (requested by Derpyunikitty) *Cinema Lights as a vampire (requested by Derpyunikitty) *Green Rocky as a knight (requested by A FANDOM user) *Red Popsicle as Darth Vader (requested by A FANDOM user) *Sand Block as Dirt Block (requested by A FANDOM user) *Green Clock as Frankenstein (requested by A FANDOM user) *-3 as -2 (requested by A FANDOM user) *Purple Clock as Evil Ollie (requested by A FANDOM user) *10011 without the last two digits (requested by ADeletedAccount) *Pink Cloudy as Yduolc Knip (requested by A FANDOM user) *Yellow Clock as a wizard (requested by A FANDOM user) *Yellow Lollipop as a witch (requested by A FANDOM user) *Little Horn as a Serial Killer (requested by BattleReviews) *Red Popsicle as a demon (requested by BattleReviews) *Hershey's as Himshey's (requested by BattleReviews) *Flower Tree as a Autumn Flowered Tree (requested by BattleReviews) *Sun Hat as Togedemaru (requested by A FANDOM user) *Sandra as a Scientist (requested by A FANDOM user) *Princess Yoylecake as Prince Yoylecake (requested by A FANDOM user) *Yellow Top Hat as a Tornado (requested by A FANDOM user) *Leafy: Dolphin (requested by A FANDOM user) *Remote: Dolphin (requested by A FANDOM user) *Lollipop: Wolf (requested by A FANDOM user) *Taco: Maned Wolf (requested by A FANDOM user) *Roboty: Plex (requested by A FANDOM user) *Bottle: Bird (requested by A FANDOM user) *TV: Computer (requested by A FANDOM user) Gallery My Object OCs 2018 -1 with only one hand.png|'''-1''' as a person with one hand. 66 as 6666.png|'66' as 6666. Birthday Cake as a Ballerina.png|'Birthday Cake' as a Ballerina. Cowboy Boot.png|'Boot' as Cowboy Boot Flower Grassy 2018.png|'Flower Grassy' as a Hawaiian Character. Glazed Donut as a Bat.png|'Glazed Donut' as a Bat. Green Cloudy as JackoLantern.png|'Green Cloudy' as a Jack O Lantern. Green Ice Cube as a Cat.png|'Green Ice Cube' as a Cat. Purple Top Hat is Blue Top Hat.png|'Purple Top Hat' as Blue Top Hat. Sky Blue Cloudy doggy.png|'Sky Blue Cloudy' as a Dog. Non-Objects 4 Legged Matthew.png|'Matthew' as a person with four legs. Toe Jammer as Kirby.png|'Toe Jammer' as Kirby. Zing Bop Characters Mellow Frog colored.png|'Mellow Frog' as a Frog. Retired Characters Blue Gaty Folf.png|'Blue Gaty' as a Folf. Orange Clock as a Puppy.png|'Orange Clock' as a Puppy. Princess Green Rocky as a Queen.png|'Princess Green Rocky' as a Queen. Melony not purple.png|'Purple Melony' as Melony. Red Clock Two Headed.png|'Red Clock' as a Double Headed Creature. OCs not made by Cutiesunflower Hexagon wearing a ghostly hood that isn't seen through with red eyes.png|'Hexagon' wearing a Ghostly Hood that isn't seen through with red eyes. Iris Ice Cube.png|'Iris' as Ice Cube. Yarny Easter Bunny With Basket.png|'Yarny' as the Easter Bunny. Category:Blog posts Category:Cutiesunflower